pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Callaghan
by George J. Dance Barry Morley Joseph Callaghan (born July 5, 1937) is a Canadian poet, prose writer, and anthologist.Meet the Artists Series #3: Canadian novels and poetry, Insituto Italiana di Cultura, Toronto. Web, Mar. 31, 2017. Life Callaghan was born in Toronto, Ontario, the son of Loretto (Dee) and fiction writer Morley Callaghan. He attended the University of Toronto, where he earned a B.A. in 1960 and an M.A. in 1963.At a Glance, BarryCallaghan.ca. Web., Mar. 31, 2017. While still in college, he worked as a journalist for Canadian Press and CBC Television News in Toronto during the summers of 1957-1959. In 1959 he was the Canadian correspondent for the Mutual Broadcasting Network in the Unitd States, appearing weekly throughout that year. In 1961 he appeared regularly on CBC radio, as the Morningside book critic. He appeared on the CBC until 1972, when was fired for political reasons. He became the books editor at the Toronto Telegram in 1966.Journalist, BarryCallaghan.ca. Web., Mar. 31, 2017. He He was made a Lecturer at York University, Atkinson College, in 1965, and became co-chairman of the English Department at Atkinson in 1967. He would teach at York until his retirement in 2006.Scholar, BarryCallaghan.ca. Web., Mar. 31, 2017. In 1972 he founded Exile: A literary quarterly (later ELQ Magazine), an international literary magazine. The magazine in turn gave rise to Exile Editions, a Canadian small press publishing select literary works and translations (many by Callaghan himself).Paula Jessop, Barry Callaghan, Canadian Encyclopedia, December 12, 2012. Web, Mar. 30, 2017. His writing continues to be widely anthologized in major Canadian collections and internationally. Callaghan has also worked in film and the visual arts, making over 20 short films and documentaries about the Middle-East conflict, South Africa and Ireland. He has contributed to arts programming at the CBC, in both radio and television. Recognition Callaghan has received National Magazine awards, the W.O. Mitchell Award for Fiction (1998), and a Toronto Arts Award (2000). He was awarded an honorary D.Litt by the State University of New York in 1999, and an LL.D. by the University of Guelph in 2002. Publications Poetry * The Hogg Poems and Drawings. Don Mills, ON: General Publishing, 1978. * As Close as We Came. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1982. * Stone Blind Love. Toronto: Stoddart / Exile Editions, 1988. *''Hogg: The seven last words''. Toronto: McArthur, 2001. Novels * The Way the Angel Spreads Her Wings. Toronto: Lester & Orpen Dennys, 1989; London: Vintage, 1990; Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1991. **revised as Beside Still Waters. Toronto: McArthur, 2009. *''When Things Get Worst''. Toronto & Boston: Little, Brown, 1993. *''Weep No More, My Angel''. Toronto: McArthur, 2008. Short fiction *''The Black Queen Stories''. Toronto: Lester & Orpen Dennys, 1982; Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1982. *''A Kiss is Still a Kiss''. Toronto & Boston: Little, Brown, 1995. *''Between Trains''. Toronto: McArthur, 2007. Non-fiction *''Barrelhouse Kings: A memoir''. Toronto: McArthur, 1998. *''Raise You Five: Essays and encounters, 1964-2004, Volume I''. Toronto: McArthur, 2005. *''Raise You Ten: Essays and encounters, 1964-2004, Volume II''. Toronto: McArthur, 2006. Edited *Frank Prewett, Selected Poems (edited with Bruce Meyer). Toronto: Exile Editions, 1978. * Lords of Winter and of Love: A book of Canadian love poems in English and French. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1983. * Canadian Travellers in Italy. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1989. * Fifteen Years in Exile. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1992. * This Ain't No Healing Town: Toronto stories. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1995. * We Wasn't Pals: Canadian poetry and prose of the First World War (edited with Bruce Meyer). Toronto: Exile Editions, 2001. * Young Bloods: Stories from Exile, 1972-2001. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2001. *''The Stories that Are Great within Us: Toronto stories'' (edited with Matt Shaw). Holstein, ON: Exile Editions, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Barry Callaghan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Barry Callaghan at Amazon.com *Barry Callaghan's bio and list of books ;About *Barry Callaghan in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Barry Callaghan Official website Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian journalists Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Harbourfront Festival Prize winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century novelists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian editors Category:Poetry anthologists